Leviathan
The Leviathan, known as the Grand Leviathan by some is a massive creature that drives fear into many. It is recognized by its thick silver-colored skin, multiple jaws, tentacles, and single red eye. Background The Grand Leviathan is a massive creature that inhabits water, but can also last on land. It also is capable of flying for short periods of time (the longest amount of time has been 1 hour). On its arrival to Earth in approximately 4,000 BC, it was encased in a large rock. This rock broke up into pieces, which eventually ended up on other planets. The Leviathan can teleport to any of these rocks, but to teleport, it must be in contact with another piece. Upon its arrival to Earth, the rock it was in was drilled straight through the ocean to the bottom. People eagerly rushed to mine from the rock, while others thought it was sacred. Fights broke out over what must be done, but as people fought, the rock split open. It shattered, and all the survivors remember was seeing a gargantuan silver monster with multiple mouths devouring everything it saw. Hunting When the Leviathan hunts prey, it usually simply attacks from behind, snatching them in its tentacles, goring the prey with its mighty jaws, and then proceeding to feast. When hunting ships, the Leviathan would stay below the ship its hunting, smash the cannons with its tentacles, then pick off the crew from below. After some time, the Leviathan rises out of the water, brutalizes more of the crew, and after destroying most of the ship, it lifts it into the air. It then clamps its outer jaws around the ship, and shoves it into its inner mouth. More teeth are inside the maw of the creature, and are propelled by other organs. When large prey passes these teeth, they are propelled forward. The teeth puncture the prey, return to their sockets, and shoot out again. The prey is finally crushed and made easier to swallow, making the creature fearsome even to large prey, such as the Megalodon sharks and whales. Back on its home planet, the Leviathan was swallowed multiple times by larger animals. Despite being eaten, the Leviathan took advantage of its temporary resistance to acid, swam to the bottom of the predator's stomach, and chewed through it. With the predator's stomach chewed open, stomach acid poured out and killed the creature, allowing the Leviathan to chew its way out and eventually eat the carcass. The Leviathan travels underwater most of its time on Earth, hunting for prey. When it cannot find food, outer organs absorb nutrients from the water, and the creature feeds off of rocks and minerals. When sailing became more common, the Leviathan had more prey that was open for hunting. Sailors were often ridiculed by others because their stories seemed like nonsense, but people began believing the stories when they witnessed the creature itself. By the 1600s and 1700s, the Leviathan became even more feared, and some people even set out to hunt the beastie, seeking fortune and glory for the kill. Nobody ever succeeded, most were brutally killed. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Creatures Category:Parax Category:POTCO